


What are friends for?

by MycroftFeels



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftFeels/pseuds/MycroftFeels
Summary: Angel is supposed to cut back on sex. Cherri helps him break the rules.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Angel threw himself on Cherri's couch with a dramatic sigh.

"Long day, babe?" she asked, as she closed her apartment's door behind her. 

Angel usually came over when he was feeling overwhelmed. It used to be when he wanted to party particularly hard too, but he was doing less of that nowadays. She didn't mind. She'd seen him way too miserable while working for Valentino, and since going to the hotel, they had somehow managed to free him from their contact. So if the price for that was Angel having to go clean (or cleaner, at least), Cherri was all for it. She encouraged him to do it, even. Sure, she still opened a bottle or two of wine for them to share when he came over, but she didn't offer anything harder than that anymore. Maybe a joint every once in a while, but that's it. She was pretty sure he still did those things without her, anyway. Oh, and he always carried cigarettes, which she appreciated, cause she was terrible at remembering to buy her own. But Cherri definitely didn't ask him to join her at bombing Pent's ass anymore, for example. She was doing her best at being a supportive friend. 

"Like ya' wouldn't believe. Those bitches at da hotel are crazier every day."

Cherri walked over to the kitchen to get them their drinks. "What do they want now?" 

"They're givin' me shit 'bout sex now. Which I don't get, cause since leavin' Val I've cut back significantly. Like a lot..." he paused for a second, and ran a hand through his hair. "Still gotta make money somehow, ya' know?"

She came back and sat down with him. He was all sprawled out, but she made him lift his legs for her to shuffle in and sit underneath them. "Didn't they say they'd support you financially while you found something else to do?" 

"Well, yeah, but... I doan wanna do somethin' else, not now dat I'm freelance!" he huffed. "Besides, dick is a fuckin' human right! And if I'm good at it, why shoun't I charge fawh it? Also!" and at this he sat up to look at her in the eye. "It's not just ackshul sex dey want me tuh cut back on. It's also jackin' off."

He looked so shook she had to contain a laugh. Oh, poor thing. They were going all in on him. Well, he was their only 'patient' so far after all... 

"That's really fucking stupid, baby, you are right" she said, trying to be comforting. "But you've done such badass things so far, I'd be surprised if you couldn't manage with this one." 

Angel shot her a death glare. "I could, but I doan fuckin' wanna."  
Cherri actually laughed this time. "Ok, fair enough. Are they gonna follow you to the shower or something, then? Make sure you don't wrestle your eel?"

"I doan tink so, but dey did confiscate all of my sex toys. And I'm not supposed tuh go out alone anymawh. Except here, I guess."  
That gave her an idea. It wouldn't be their first time, either. She turned her head to the side to look at him and dedicated him a devious smirk. 

"What?" he asked, completely oblivious at first. "Oh. Oh! Bitch! You'd do dat fawh me?" 

"What are friends for? Besides, I got a bunch of toys I know you like. And we've had fun together before, I don't see why we can't do it again. You can just come over when the celibate life gets a bit too unbearable and I'll give a helping hand." She would have winked at him, alas...

He bit his lower lip with a sly smile on his face. "You're a lifesavuh. I mean, it's not ackshul dick, but..."

"Oh, save it. You know I'm better than most of the assholes you sleep with anyway. Or would you prefer to tug your slug in your hotel bedroom, in silence so you won't get caught?"

"Please, stop usin' euphemisms. And no, I'd not radder do dat at all, you're right, please fuck me?"

"But they are so funny!" she said, just to annoy him. "Of course I will, baby, any time you want." 

"Now?" he ventured, with puppy dog eyes.

Cherri couldn't contain an amused giggle. "Last one to the bedroom is a sober virgin!" 

They both tried to stand faster than the other, getting tangled in each other's limbs, and somehow ending up holding hands and running into the bedroom together, closing the door with a slam.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Cherri could do much, Angel had launched himself on the bed and was stripping himself down to his underwear.

"Eager, are we?" she asked with an amused smile.

"Shut up" he said taking a hand down to his crotch to palm himself a bit. 

"I'll have to tie you up so you don't just do this whole thing yourself, won't I?" she was leaning into her closet as she spoke, and when she stood back up, she had retrieved a big plastic box full of what seemed to be a variety of sex toys. She took out several pairs of cuffs and threw them his way. He catched them with an excited grin. He started cuffing himself to the bed till she helped him out with his third pair of hands. 

Cherri stood above him for a moment, admiring the view. 

"Cute panties, Angie. They look familiar" she said sarcastically. She absolutely remembered having lent him those.

"Ya can have dem back when dey stop lookin' so much betta on me. So, not ever" he stuck his tongue out at her and she replied by flipping him off. 

Cherri went back to her box and wondered for a moment. "What to do, what to do..." 

"Girl, hurry the fuck up. I'm gettin' old here."

"You better start being nicer to your mistress, Angie, or maybe I won't let you cum at all tonight." 

Angel automatically shifted from best friend to sub mod, his dick visibly getting stiffer inside his panties. "Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry."

"Good boy" she cooed, while pulling his underwear all the way down and then off, and then giving his penis a couple of strokes. "Now... I think we should start simple." 

She first grabbed some lube from the box. Then climbed up on the bed and kneeled over him, opening his legs up so she could be between them. His dick was already pretty hard, laying heavy on his stomach. Cherri lubed it up and started slowly stroking it with one hand. She also put some lube on two of her other hand's fingers, and began teasing his ass. 

"Oh, shit" he said, his voice breathy and his eyes closed.   
Her fingers finally went all the way inside him, and soon enough she found that spot that made him buck his hips upward and swear again. 

"You like that, baby?" she purred at him, as she used her thumb to gently rub the tip of his dick. 

"Y-yes" he stuttered, which she always found lovely. So flustered. "Keep goin'. Please." 

"Well, since you asked so nicely." She massaged his prostate a little bit faster now, and fondled his cock at the same pace.

"Ah, fuck!" he exclaimed. Soon enough he was wiggling and gasping bellow her, and she knew she'd better slow down if she actually wanted to make this any fun at all. 

"S-shit, please doan stop. Cherri, I'm so close." 

"That's exactly why I'm stopping, baby. You didn't think I was letting you off that easy, did you?"

He groaned in frustration as she removed her fingers and let go of his dick. 

She cleaned her hands up a bit with her clothes, and went back to the box to get her trusted double strap on. She swiftly removed her leggings and underwear, and lubed herself up to put her end of the strap on inside herself. Angel had lifted his head and was looking at her with hungry eyes. He bit his lower lip and threw his head back while thrusting his hips into nothing.  
"Hurry up!" he groaned.

Cherri clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Tsk, so greedy! Don't forget yourself, Angie, or I'll just leave you like this for the rest of the night." She went back on the bed again as she spoke.

"Ngh" he groaned again, tugging on his restrains. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please..." His hips went up in the air once more, and Cherri chuckled at the image. He looked so cute like this, undone and desperate. She really would never leave him like that for too long, but it was such a pretty view... 

She lubed her dick and entered him slowly and gently. It slicked in quite easily, though, so it didn't take long till they were rocking back and forth at a decent pace. 

"Oh, fuck!" he said "How dis pussy feel, daddy?" 

"No idea, babe, my dick fake" she replied "Do you think you can outlast me tonight, Angie? I think I won last time" she was getting pretty close, but she was certain he was even closer. 

"Pfft, brin' it on!" the competitive side of him replied. Every other side of him complained silently. 

At that, she grinned deviously and began stroking his dick again. 

"Hey!" he said, lifting his head "that's not fair!" 

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked in her best innocent voice. 

"Nngh, n-no" he managed to mutter. He didn't care anymore. She could have this win. He just wanted to cum. 

She kept pounding into him and stroking, picking up the pace and praying he'd lose control soon cause she was certainly going to any moment now.

"Are you close, baby?" she asked, almost out of breath.

"Y-yes! Yes! Please, I need it, please!" It didn't take to much longer. A couple of seconds later he came violently on her hand and over his own stomach, moaning loudly. Fuck, that was so hot. She just needed a bit more, she just needed to thrust. Once. More. 

"Ah, fuck!" she moaned too as she reached her own orgasm.

They stayed there for a moment, catching their breaths. Then she slipped out of him and lay down besides him. 

"Number one:" she said, still gasping. "I win. Again. Number two: you have to admit I'm much better than half the guys you fuck."

"Yuh are" he admitted. "But I still tink dat ting yuh did wit' my dick wasn't fair." 

She chuckled and began undoing his cuffs. He suddenly looked disappointed. 

"Don't worry Angie, we're not done yet. I just wanna do you in the shower next." 

A cunning smile appeared on his face. "I changed my mind. Yuh ackshully are de best one I've fucked."


End file.
